


Не для слабых духом

by softly_play, WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [8]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Separations, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021
Summary: Настоящей любви всегда приходится преодолевать трудности.
Relationships: Kasumi Goto/Female Shepard
Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134008
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Не для слабых духом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MilvaBarring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/gifts).
  * A translation of [No Faint Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020723) by [platinum_firebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/platinum_firebird). 



> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

Джокер пел у себя в кабине.

— У тебя проблемы… ну, у меня тоже… нет ничего, что я бы не сделал…

— У нас проблемы, Джокер, — сказала Касуми, появляясь рядом из ниоткуда.

— Господи Иисусе, блядь! — отчаянно вскрикнул Джокер. — Не делай так!

— Сколько мы платим за полный бак топлива? — спросила Касуми.

Джокер пожал плечами:  
— Не меня надо спрашивать, я на топливе летаю, а не покупаю его.

— Один полный бак топлива обходится примерно в тысячу кредитов, не считая сбора за стыковку, — сказала СУЗИ.

Джокер с любопытством оглянулся:  
— Откуда ты знаешь?

— СУЗИ, сколько сейчас у Шепард на счёте в банке? — спросила Касуми.

— Я не могу разглашать личную информацию о финансовом состоянии членов экипажа.

— Ага, я пытался узнать сколько получают другие и услышал то же самое, — фыркнул Джокер.

— Ты же понимаешь, что с тех пор, как мы ушли из Цербера, нам вообще не платят? — заметила Касуми. — Об этом я и беспокоюсь. Денежный поток.

Джокер показал наверх:  
— Думаю, с этой проблемой тебе к боссу. Это она решает, кому мы показываем средний палец.

— Угу. — Касуми соскользнула с сиденья второго пилота и встала. — Спасибо, Джокер.

— Обращайся, — радостно ответил Джокер.

Касуми молча пошла к к мостику. Теперь здесь стало тише, чем раньше; Шепард объявила о разрыве с Цербером и предложила команде покинуть корабль — но ушли не все, чуть больше половины. Из экипажа остался в лучшем случае основной костяк, а в худшем — людей могло не хватить, случись что серьёзное.

Чамберс решила остаться; она не повернулась, когда Касуми прошла мимо, но рассеянно сказала: «Привет!». Касуми пробормотала что-то невнятное в ответ.

Лифт был впереди. Касуми, полная плохих предчувствий, сжала карту в кармане, а потом вызвала лифт.

Её никогда не приглашали в каюту Шепард, так что законно, открыто она там никогда не бывала. Только чтобы осмотреться и побольше разузнать. Поэтому она чувствовала себя немного неуверенно, стоя у входа и громко прося:  
— СУЗИ, можешь передать, что я здесь?

— Уже сделано, мисс Гото, — вежливо ответила СУЗИ.

Через секунду дверь открылась, и показалась Шепард, одетая в простой спортивный костюм и что-то, похожее на старую альянсовскую футболку. Шепард с удивлением посмотрела на неё:  
— Касуми?

— Привет, Шеп. Есть минутка поговорить? — Касуми твердила себе, что не нервничает. Совсем не нервничает.

— Конечно. — Шепард приглашающе отступила назад, позволяя пройти в каюту. Ничего не изменилось: беспорядка на столе, возможно, стало поменьше, но в остальном всё было как всегда. Касуми не собиралась притворяться, что видит это место впервые — вряд ли Шепард поверит. Касуми обернулась на аквариум, на мгновение отвлёкшись на звук воды и яркие блики рыб.

Шепард прошла мимо и оперлась на противоположную стену.

— Итак. Что случилось?

— Шепард, слушай, — Касуми глубоко вздохнула и повернулась к ней. — Из-за того, как мы теперь работаем, наше положение не очень стабильно.

Шепард нахмурилась:  
— Наше положение?

— Финансовое, Шеп. Не знаю, сколько ты получаешь как Спектр, но сомневаюсь, что этого достаточно, чтобы содержать корабль, даже маленький. Теперь, когда мы потеряли поддержку Цербера, мы ничего не зарабатываем. Так что я… 

— Касуми, — Шепард мягко её прервала, делая шаг вперёд и накрывая ладонью её руки — Касуми неосознанно сжала их перед собой. — Это нормально. Не нужно оправдываться. Можешь уйти, если хочешь.

Касуми моргнула:  
— Я… что?

— Всё в порядке, честно. Заид соскочил сразу, как мы оказались у Омеги, помнишь? Мордин вернулся в клинику, Джейкоб отправился в «исследовательское турне» или типа того. Я освободила Самару от клятвы прошлой ночью, она уйдёт, когда мы прибудем на Цитадель. — Шепард улыбнулась и сжала ладонь. — Ты уже сделала то, ради чего на это подписалась. Чёрт, ты отлично справилась на базе Коллекционеров. Не нужно больше тусоваться с нами, неудачниками.

— Но я не хочу уходить! — взорвалась Касуми. Шепард моргнула, явно удивлённая, и не успев подумать, Касуми вытащила карточку из кармана и сунула в руку Шепард. — Вот. Я хотел отдать тебе это.

Шепард отвела руку и посмотрела на маленький пластиковый прямоугольник, отданный Касуми. Она перевернула его, чтобы прочитать слова на другой стороне. 

— Это… твоя банковская карта? — смущённо спросила Шепард.

— Я собирала кое-какие вещички, пока мы путешествовали. Не было времени тратить деньги, вот и осталось немного сбережений. — Касуми переминулась с ноги на ногу. — Так что… Я хочу, чтобы их потратила ты. Если тебе нужно. — Она неловко рассмеялась. — Не могу же я остаться на корабле, который не может летать, верно?

Шепард выглядела шокированной и в то же время тронутой.

— Касуми… Я не могу…

— Можешь. — Касуми накрыла своей рукой руку Шепард с картой. — Я так хочу. Кейджи был единственным, с кем я сработалась так же, как с тобой, и мы всё делили пополам, так что… — Может, она поймёт намёк. Или это слишком тонко? Возможно, стоило… 

Шепард намёк поняла. Она притянула Касуми ближе за руку и наклонилась, не оставляя между ними места. Касуми закрыла глаза и позволила себе раствориться в поцелуе, прижавшись к Шепард.

Может, она зашла слишком далеко, но если то, что она чувствует сейчас — это «слишком далеко», возможно, ей именно это и нужно.

* * *

Касуми с противоположного конца столовой смотрела, как Хакетт покидает медотсек, замечая тяжесть его шагов и напряжённые плечи. Она выжидала. Когда и минуту спустя Шепард не вышла, Касуми зашла внутрь.

Шепард была одна, сидела на одной из кушеток, но лица было не видно, она уставилась на руки. Касуми тихо шагнула вперёд.

— Шеп? — осторожно спросила она.

Шепард подняла голову, моргая, словно вырванная из глубокой задумчивости; потом улыбнулась, но совершенно безжизненно.

— Привет.

— Тяжело было? — спросила Касуми, подходя, чтобы сесть рядом.

Шепард только кивнула: по её беспокойным глазам всё было понятно без слов.

Они сидели молча; Касуми обняла Шепард за талию, уткнулась лицом ей в плечо, и они застыли так, только дыша. Похоже, это помогало — по крайней мере Касуми надеялась на это.

— Я приняла решение, — сказала Шепард после долгого молчания. — И тебе оно не понравится.

— Насчёт «Бласто против Бонда»? — без энтузиазма пошутила Касуми.

Уголок рта Шепард дёрнулся.

— Было бы чего там решать. — Она вздохнула и немного отодвинулась от Касуми, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза. — Я возвращаюсь на Землю.

— Ты возвращаешься, чтобы попасть под трибунал, — не сдержавшись, съязвила Касуми. 

Шепард ничего не ответила; достаточно было взглянуть на неё, чтобы увидеть смесь боли и непреклонности в её глазах. Касуми знала этот взгляд. Такой взгляд был у Шепард всякий раз, когда она решалась на что-то, что-то болезненное, но никакая боль не заставила бы её передумать. Касуми вздохнула и мягко прикоснулась к щеке Шепард. 

— Похоже, этого и стоило ожидать, влюбляясь в образец добродетели, — вздохнула она. 

— Так будет правильно. — Шепард прижалась к её ладони. 

— Ты такая благородная, — сказала Касуми. Она хотела сказать это с усмешкой, но вышло слишком искренне — и это было ближе к правде. 

— Совсем не это я чувствую сейчас, — прошептала Шепард, её голос чуть надломился. 

Касуми снова наклонилась к ней и нежно поцеловала; через несколько долгих секунд она отодвинулась. 

— Так что, когда тебя закроют в камере, я могу прийти и вытащить тебя, верно? — поддразнила она, на всякий случай нахально подмигнув. 

Резкая смена тона наконец заставила Шепард рассмеяться, хоть она всё ещё была подавлена. 

— О, конечно. Высочайший уровень защиты Альянса, никаких проблем. 

— Детские игрушки, — усмехнулась Касуми. 

— Я хочу, чтобы это было настоящим ограблением, — сказала Шепард, грозя пальцем. — Интригующим, вычурным, ослепительным. Чтобы всё и сразу. 

— Для такого случая я прикуплю новый обтягивающий костюмчик. — Касуми сделала мрачное, серьёзное лицо и низким голосом сказала: — Гото. Касуми Гото. Взболтать, а не смешивать. 

Шепард усмехнулась:  
— Тогда мы объединим Галактику, победим Жнецов и вернёмся как раз к вечернему выпуску «Моя большая синяя азарийская свадьба». 

Касуми подняла бровь:  
— Серьёзно? Ты это смотришь? 

— Это мамина вина, она меня подсадила. Она любит подобные шоу. 

— Кто бы мог подумать. Все офицеры на Арктуре собираются в холле и смотрят дрянные шоу каждую ночь? 

— Конечно. Хакетт обожает «Я звезда экстранета, спасите меня!». 

— Ты ужасна. — Касуми наклонилась и поцеловала её ещё раз, медленно. Потом отодвинулась, закрыв глаза. — Когда? 

— Мы остановимся на Цитадели, чтобы все, кто хочет, смогли уйти, — тихо сказала Шепард. — Потом на Арктур. — Касуми услышала, как Шепард порылась в кармане, а потом сунула что-то тонкое и пластиковое ей в руку. — Тебе это понадобится. 

Касуми открыла глаза и посмотрела: её банковская карта. Она тихо фыркнула.

— Похоже, банк Шепард и Гото закрылся. 

— Ненадолго. Надеюсь. — Шепард положила свои руки на ладонь Касуми. — Береги себя. 

— Я не собираюсь прекращать свою гнусную преступную жизнь, если ты об этом. — Касуми слабо улыбнулась. — Но я могу чем-нибудь пожертвовать. Стать обычным Робин Гудом, например. 

Шепард улыбнулась:  
— Я не очень похожа на деву Мэриан. 

— У тебя есть время это исправить. 

— Коммандер, — прервал их голос Джокера из коммуникатора. — До прибытия на Цитадель — два часа. 

— Спасибо, Джокер. — Шепард с лукавой улыбкой посмотрела на Касуми. — Что ты делаешь в ближайшие два часа? 

Наверное, Касуми стоило начать собирать вещи, но эта улыбка обещала занятие поинтереснее. 

— Ох, я почти уверена, что свободна.

* * *

**От:** sexycatsuits@extramail.com  
 **Кому:** g-man@extramail.com  
 **Отправлено:** 8.04.2186 23:17  
 **Тема:** Устрой мне встречу с нашим лидером

Привет, Г! 

Слышала, наш прекрасный лидер попала под замок. Ты ещё не готовишь спасательную операцию? 

К

**От:** g-man@extramail.com  
**Кому:** sexycatsuits@extramail.com  
**Отправлено:** 09.04.2186 08:46  
**Тема:** Re: Устрой мне встречу с нашим лидером

Рад слышать тебя, Касуми. 

Похоже, она сейчас именно под замком и хочет быть. Если услышу о смене настроений, ты узнаешь первая. 

**От:** t.krios@extramail.com  
**Кому:** sexycatsuits@extramail.com  
**Отправлено:** 03.05.2186 19:13  
**Тема:** Шепард

Касуми, 

я пытался послать сообщение Шепард. У неё отключена связь? Она под арестом? 

Т

**От:** sexycatsuits@extramail.com  
**Кому:** t.krios@extramail.com  
**Отправлено:** 03.05.2186 22:07  
**Тема:** Re: Шепард

Привет, Тейн! 

Думаю, она сейчас под домашним арестом. Или в тюрьме. Никто точно не знает. Её не вызывали в суд и не выносили приговор. 

К

P. S. те книги у кровати были от меня. Думала, ты оценишь. 

**От:** t.krios@extramail.com  
**Кому:** sexycatsuits@extramail.com  
**Отправлено:** 04.05.2186 06:56  
**Тема:** Re: Шепард

Я так и решил, что это от тебя. Не стану спрашивать, как ты заполучила в свои руки первое издание «Древних легенд Тессии». Не уверен, что хочу знать. 

**От:** sexycatsuits@extramail.com  
**Кому:** h.shepard@alliancenet.com  
**Отправлено:** 16.05.2186 01:32  
**Тема:** Вежливая просьба

Привет, миссис Шепард. 

Я долго думала, стоит ли вам писать. Извините, если это неуместно, вы, должно быть, получаете сотни таких писем. 

Знаю, что мы не можем связаться сейчас с Шепард, но я подумала, что, может, если вы увидитесь с ней, то передадите, что мы все беспокоимся и скучаем. Особенно я. 

Спасибо, 

К. Гото

**От:** h.shepard@alliancenet.com  
**Кому:** sexycatsuits@extramail.com  
**Отправлено:** 20.05.2186 09:25  
**Тема:** Re: Вежливая просьба

Мисс Гото, 

Строго говоря, я не должна отвечать на письма от неизвестных отправителей, но раз у Адмиралтейского совета уже много накопилось того, за что меня можно уволить, а они все ещё это не сделали, то, полагаю, от нескольких писем ничего страшного не будет. 

Я виделась с дочерью вчера, и, похоже, у неё все хорошо — насколько может быть хорошо в такой ситуации. Конечно, немного раздражена из-за заключения, но этого стоило ожидать. Я передала ей ваше сообщение, и она, похоже, была очень рада его услышать; сказала, что тоже скучает, и просила не попадать в серьёзные неприятности, пока её нет. 

Боюсь, я не смогу поддерживать постоянную связь, но мне намекнули, что у всех вас есть другие способы узнать, что происходит. Что касается меня, то высшее руководство на каждом шагу втыкает палки в колёса, но с поддержкой Стивена я узнала всё, что нужно было знать. 

Желаю всего наилучшего,  
Капитан Ханна Шепард 

**От:** g-man@extramail.com  
**Кому:** sexycatsuits@extramail.com, t.krios@extramail.com, jtaydabomb@extramail.com + 11 ещё  
**Отправлено:** 13.06.2186 18:34  
**Тема:** Секретная информация

Наконец-то она раскололась. Ещё несколько деталей, которые не найдёшь в экстранете. 

Г

**От:** a.williams@alliancenet.com  
**Кому:** g-man@extramail.com  
**Отправлено:** 12.06.2186 23:19  
**Тема:**

  
Ладно, кое-что я могу рассказать, но предупреждаю, Гаррус, если меня из-за этого уволят, я прилечу на Палавен и лично надеру тебе задницу. 

Официально Шепард находится «под домашним арестом», но, поскольку у неё нет дома на Земле, то её поместили в изолятор в штаб-квартире Альянса в Ванкувере. Ходили разговоры о её возвращении на Арктур, но сомневаюсь, что это произойдёт; правительство хочет, чтобы она оставалась тут, а у Альянса не хватит сил им противостоять. Говорят, отношения между ними не очень; президент обвинил Альянс в «заговоре с целью разжигания войны с батарианцами». Что за чушь. 

По сути, высшие эшелоны устроили огромную перепалку. Одни хотят обвинения, увольнения с позором и тюремного заключения, другие — снизить общественное внимание и чтобы всё улеглось, прежде чем вернуть Шепард на передовую. Третьи сами не знают, чего хотят. Учитывая, как Андерсон и Хакетт затягивают каждое решение, Жнецы доберутся до неё раньше суда. 

На этом пока всё. Если её переведут или назначат дату суда, я тебе сообщу. 

И нет, я не могу сказать, чем занимаюсь, это секретно, так что хватит спрашивать.

Эш

**От:** mlaws@extramail.com  
**Кому:** sexycatsuits@extramail.com  
**Отправлено:** 30.06.2186 15:46  
**Тема:** Цербер  
[Вложение: ЦерберКасумиГото.doc]

Касуми, 

Несомненно, ты знаешь, что Цербер охотится за тобой. Мне наконец-то удалось расшифровать файлы из их базы, отправляю те, что могут оказался полезны. 

Береги себя,  
Миранда

**От:** sexycatsuits@extramail.com  
**Кому:** mlaws@extramail.com  
**Отправлено:** 01.07.1986 10:28  
**Тема:** Re: Цербер

Спасибо за инфу, Миранда. Если найду что-нибудь полезное для тебя — верну долг. 

Береги себя тоже.

**От:** j.moreau@alliancenet.com  
**Кому:** sexycatsuits@extramail.com, bioticbitch@extramail.com, wrexanator@extramail.com + 12 ещё  
**Отправлено:** 29.07.2186 17:15  
**Тема:** Свобода!

Эй, ребят, угадайте что? Мне НАКОНЕЦ-ТО разрешили пользоваться своей учётной записью в экстранете! Пока не начали спрашивать: меня не уволили из армии и не посадили. Технически. И Шепард я не видел. Она тоже ещё не тюрьме. Вроде как. 

Но! Нормандия прекрасна, как всегда, уверен, вы будете рады это услышать. Мне разрешено иногда «наблюдать» за ремонтом. СУЗИ передаёт привет. 

Сомневаюсь, что кто-то из вас в ближайшее время прилетит на Землю, потому что, скорее всего, вас арестуют, и вы всё равно не сможете навестить меня, но эй, помечтать-то можно. 

Оставайтесь в живых любой ценой. 

**От:** concernedfriend@extramail.com  
**Кому:** sexycatsuits@extramail.com  
**Отправлено:** 14.08.2186 19:02  
**Тема:** Предупреждение

Мисс Гото. 

Во-первых, извините, что не использую настоящее имя и адрес — при моей работе такая роскошь непозволительна. Будьте уверены, я близкий друг Шепард и сам взял на себя ответственность присматривать за её друзьями, пока она не может. 

У меня имеются достоверные сведения, что вас преследует Спектр по имени Йондум Бау. Может, вы уже знаете, но я решил, что это необходимо срочно довести до вашего сведения. Возможно, он уже отслеживает этот почтовый ящик, ваш банковский счёт и другие официальные каналы. Я бы посоветовал проявить крайнюю осторожность и, может, даже спрятаться. Уверен, вы знаете, что делать. 

Если вам нужна помощь или убежище, пожалуйста, напишите на этот почтовый адрес. 

Ваш обеспокоенный друг 

**От:** sexycatsuits@extramail.com>  
**Кому:** @все контакты  
**Отправлено:** 15.08.2186 00:48  
**Тема:** Ухожу в тень

Дорогие все, 

Я на время ухожу в тень. Не пытайтесь связаться, я свяжусь с вами сама. Скоро увидимся. 

К

**От:** j.shepard@alliancenet.com  
**Кому:** sexycatsuits@extramail.com, g-man@extramail.com, talitali@extramail.com + 24 ещё  
**Отправлено:** 02.10.2186 16:53  
**Тема:** Вторжение

Всем. 

Они здесь. Землю захватили. Нормандии удалось выбраться; на борту все, кроме Андерсона — он остался, чтобы возглавить сопротивление. Завтра будем на Цитадели, всё хорошо. 

Плана пока нет, но обязательно будет. Будьте готовы. Время пришло. 

Шепард


End file.
